


The Sound Of Music Within Our Hearts

by RisaPickle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon is reverend mother (ironic), April is the mean sister, Cas is Bi, Cas is the captain, Dean is Maria, Dean is a Little Shit, Destiel slow burn, Everyone Is Gay, Gabe is uncle max, Jack is the eldest son, M/M, Mick is the Baroness, Sam isn't in here, Sound of Music AU, cas is super masc, dean is a kinda fem/masc man, dean is gay, gay people in 1930s-40s, kind of alternate universe too, mick is gay, mick is very fem man, not completely the same, swearng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaPickle/pseuds/RisaPickle
Summary: Dean Winchester is a fine young man from Austria, working to become a nun for the abby. But he is troublesome for the abby, not following many of the traditional rules they have set there. He climbs a tree and scrapes his knee, his trousers have got a tear. Basically, he’s any young, hopeful man.Captain Castiel Novak is completely different, having served in the navy and his wife dying, he runs his house with seven children as if he was on those ships again. He even has all the governesses disciplined.When they meet for the first time because the abby has made Dean the children's governess, they are completely at odds. But singing and those children just might bring them together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Hills Are Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written just for fun and because I saw the sound of music and thought deancas would be great in place of the Captain and Maria. There will be some story changes and dialogue changes but other than that, if you've seen The Sound Of Music, you should know how this goes.

The wind was swirling and the trees were standing tall, the city just below them looked comforting and nice. But that’s not why Dean wasn’t down there, with the rest of the citizens. He loved being up with the hills, he could feel the fresh air howling around his body and giving it new life. 

Dean was just another young boy looking for his place in the world, but it seemed he was always just drawn back to the mountains. It was peaceful there and so beautiful. 

He ran about, twirling even. Dean wasn’t sure why, but he started to sing, he couldn’t stop it. Or that’s at least how he felt about it. “The hills are alive, with the sound of music.” Dean sang, a smile on his face as he walked about, his trousers were a bit dirty, but he barely cared. “With songs they have sung, for a thousand years. The hills fill my heart with the sound of music.” He stopped to admire the mountains once more, smiling as he pushed a hand through his brunette hair. 

“My heart heart wants to sing every song it hears.” Dean sighed and looked around still before he walked to some slim trees, smiling as he walked slowly through them, admiring them with his eyes too. “My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees. My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze.” Dean leaned against a tree for a moment, looking up at the birds that lay on the branches. 

Then Dean laughed a little before he ran to a creek flowing by. “To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on it’s way.” He leaned down to grab some rocks from the edge of the creek and cleaned them off a bit before he stepped on a big stone in the middle of the creek, skipping those rocks into it. “To sing through the night, like a lark who is learning to pray!” Dean giggled a bit as he ran to the other side of the creek to the highest point of the hills. 

“I go to the hills when my heart is lonely.” Dean sighed and looked up to the sky for a moment, a hopeful smile on his face. “I know I will hear what I’ve heard before.” He walked around again, looking at the trees with gentle eyes, slowly bringing his hands together like he was praying. “My heart will be blessed with the sound of music and I’ll sing once more” Dean slowly put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky again. 

Then the young man heard bells chiming in the distance, his eyes widening. He completely forgot! Dean ran to go back down the hills then gasped. He almost forgot his hat! Dean ran back to go get it then down again from the hills. “Damn me.” Dean said under his breath. 

Then the sound of heavenly voices comes to the abbey, nuns are going to their prayer chapel. Their voices are beautiful as they pray, some more than others, as it looks like even one of more respected nuns is falling asleep. The Reverend Mother, Abaddon, blessed all the nuns and the singing started again soon after 

As the reverend mother came back from the chapel, two other nuns following her, Sister April and Sister Kelly, another nun, Sister Jessica ran up to them. “Reverend Mother.” She said urgently. 

“Sister Jessica.” Abaddon said back, her eyes calculating. 

Jessica sighed and looked up at the Reverend Mother. “I simply cannot find him.” She said sadly. She kind of liked the young man, he was funny and nice. 

“Dean?” The Reverend mother asked, pursing her lips. That man was too much for a bunch of nuns too handle, even if some did like him. 

Jessica nodded, “He’s missing from the abbey again” She stepped away as Sister April started to speak up. A lot of the sisters were a little afraid of her. 

“Perhaps we should put a cowbell around her neck.” April said sternly, looking at the Reverend Mother and Sister Kelly. 

Kelly shook her head before she looked over at Sister Jessica, “Have you tried the barn? You know how much he adores the animals there.” She tried, gentleness in her voice. Which is completely different from the hatred Sister April feels for Dean. 

“I’ve looked everywhere! In all the usual places.” Jessica said, frustrated almost, looking at Reverend Mother again. 

Abaddon chuckled softly as she looked at the young nun. “Sister Jessica, considering that it’s Dean, I suggest looking somewhere unusual.” She smiled. Jessica nodded, thinking for a moment before she bowed and left to go find Dean again. 

The three nuns walk to the square in the middle of the abbey and Sister April speaks up again. “Well, Reverend Mother, I hope this new infraction end whatever doubt you may have about Dean’s future here.” April never really liked Dean, who knows exactly why. Maybe it was because he was a troublemaker there but maybe it was because Dean could be the first male nun. 

“I always try to keep faith in my doubts, Sister April.” The Reverend Mother said as they walked through the square. 

Sister Kelly nodded and smiled at The Mother, “After all, the wool of a black sheep is just as warm.” Kelly thought Dean would make a great asset to the abbey, he was fun and God knows they need a little bit of that in the abbey. 

“We are not talking about sheep, black or white, Sister Kelly.” Sister April rolled her eyes. She always looked so stern. Dean wondered if she had ever relaxed before. “Of all the candidates for the coronation, I’d say Dean is the least likely-” But then The Reverend Mother cut the two off from arguing any longer. 

Abaddon went to a group of nuns to ask them about their opinion of Dean. “Children! We were speculating about the qualifications of some of our postulates, The Mistress of Novices and The Mistress of Postulates were trying to help me by expressing two points of view, tell me, Sister Katherine, what do you think of Dean?” 

Sister Katherine walked off the steps and smiled. “He’s a wonderful boy! Some of the time.” She sighed softly. 

“Sister Agatha?” Abaddon asked, nodding at what the other nun said. 

“It’s very easy to like Dean.” She smiled then her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. “Except when it’s...um, difficult.” The sister said. 

Abaddon shook her head before she asked, “And you, Sister Sophia?” 

“I love him very dearly.” She said wholeheartedly, “But he always seems to be in trouble! Doesn’t he?” Sophia pointed out. 

April smirked and looked at Abaddon, “Exactly what I say.” Except, not too keen on the actually liking Dean yet. “He climbs a tree and scrapes his knee; his trousers have got a tear.” She sang to the mother. 

Sister Sophia nodded and sang with Sister April, “He waltzes on his way to mass and whistles on the stairs.” 

“And underneath his whimper he has curlers in his hair.” Sister April pointed out, angrily. 

Sister Katherine joined in as well, pointing another thing out. One of the most important. “I’ve even heard him singing in the abbey.” 

“He’s always late for chapel.” Sister Agatha said. 

Sister Sophia shook her head before she looked the Reverend Mother, “But his penitence is real.” She smiled. 

“He’s always late for everything!” Sister April rolled her eyes at that. 

“Expect for every meal.” Sister Katherine chuckled and smiled at them. 

Sister April ignored that as she went on. “I hate to have to say it, but I very firmly feel.” She walked up some steps on the outside of the square. “Dean’s not an asset to the abbey.” She and the other three nuns sang. 

“I’d like to say a word on his behalf.” Sister Kelly intervened. 

Abaddon cocked her eyebrow then nodded, “Then say it, Sister Kelly.” 

“Dean makes me.... laugh.” Sister Kelly smiled as the other nuns laughed too. 

Abaddon shook her head and sighed, “How do you solve a problem like Dean? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down.” She looked at the abbey walls. 

“How do you find a word that means Dean?” Sister Kelly sang and looked at Abaddon with furrowed eyebrows. 

“A flipity-jippit?” 

“A will of a wisp?” 

“A clown.” Sister April interjected, sighing out of frustration. 

“Many a thing you know you’d like to tell him.” Abaddon stepped up the stairs so she was on the same level as the other nuns. “Many a thing he ought to understand.” 

Sister April shook her head and climbed up the stairs to her. “But how do you make him stay, and listen to all you say.” 

“How do you keep a wave upon the sand?” Mother Abaddon said as she looked at Sister April, shaking her head back at her. 

Sister Kelly smiled as she looked at Mother Abaddon. “Oh, how do you solve a problem like Dean?” 

“How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?” Reverend Mother sang, sighing. Dean was a lot of work but she loved him and wanted him to stay. 

Another nun came by and chimed in. “When I’m with him I’m confused, out of focus and bemused. And I never know exactly where I am.” She sang fastly, looking from Abaddon to April. 

“Unpredictable as weather.” 

“He’s as flighty as a feather.” 

“He’s a darling.” Sister Kelly said. 

“He’s a demon!” Sister April snarled. 

“He’s a lamb.” Kelly argued back. 

“He’d out pester any pest, drive a hornet from its nest.” Sister Sophia said with a small laugh. 

“He could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl.” Another sister said. They were all basically testifying against or for Dean. 

“He is gentle, he is wild.” 

“He’s a riddle, he’s a child.” 

“He’s a headache!” Sister April almost yelled. 

“He’s an angel!” Sister Kelly retorted. 

“He’s a boy!” Reverend Mother Abaddon shut them both down before she put her hands together in a praying position, all the nuns doing the same. 

“How do you solve a problem like Dean? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Dean?” All the nuns sang and prayed. “A flibbertigibbet? A wil o the whisp?” 

“A clown.” Sister April said again, leaning over to Abaddon before the Mother put her hands up to make them stop. 

The nuns sang all together again, “Many a thing you know you’d like to tell him. Many a thing he ought to understand.” 

“But how do you make him stay?” Abaddon asked out of frustration, a hand going to her temple. 

“And listen to all you say.” Sister April nodded and looked at Abaddon with fake sad eyes. 

Sister Kelly walked up next to the Reverend Mother, smiling as she shook her head. “How do you keep a wave upon the sand?” Abaddon chuckled and nodded at her. 

“Oh, how do you solve a problem like Dean?” They all sang softly this time, almost out of sadness and discontent this time. Then they heard a door slam and all their heads turned to the sound. 

Dean was running inside, by this time it was already sunset. He was mildly cursing under his breath, going to the fountain in the middle of the square. He was always late and, in some ways, he blamed himself for it. 

He stopped by the water fountain and washed off his hands and face before running again. Dean stopped and sighed when he spotted the nuns. He looked at them then shook his head, sighing before he walked off to his room. Of course they already knew he was late... 

Some nuns laughed before they sang, “How do you hold a moonbeam.... in your hand?” Reverend Mother walked off to her quarters as well, thinking of a way to deal with Dean on her walk to her room. 

Dean was waiting outside the Reverend Mother’s office, looking around. He was in his nun uniform but instead, he was wearing black trousers than the usual skirts the sisters wore. The door opened for him and he saw Sister Kelly, one of his favorites out of all the nuns there. She was so nice. 

“You may go in now, Dean.” She said softly, rubbing his shoulder for a moment as she smiled at him. Dean gave her a gentle smile back as she went inside the office. He was called there many of times before but each time seemed so much worse than the last, he was so nervous. 

Dean closed the door before he looked back at the Reverend Mother, pursing his lips. “Come here, my child.” Abaddon said, her glasses were on now. They weren’t anything fancy as she couldn’t have much ‘other worldly’ possessions. 

The boy nodded and walked to sit down in front of The Mother’s desk, sitting down nervously. A million things were going through his mind all at once and he didn’t know how to stop it. “Reverend Mother, I’m so sorry! I just couldn’t help myself. The gates were open and the hills were beckoning, and before I-” 

“Dean, I haven’t summoned you here for apologies.” She told him, her voice cutting through Dean’s words. It quickly made him shut his mouth. “Dean, when you saw us over the abbey wall and longed to be one of us, that didn’t necessarily mean that you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?” Abaddon asked, taking off her glasses now. 

Dean thought for a moment and looked down at his lap for a moment before he looked back up at her. “No, Mother, but I-I pray and I try and I am learning! I really am!” He said with a small smile. He really did like it at the abbey but he always wondered if he’d like it somewhere else. 

“And what is the most important lesson you have learned here, my child?” Abaddon asked Dean with a certain gentleness but authority to her voice, it was usually always like that. 

Dean thought for a moment and pursed his lips. “To find out what is the will of God and to do it wholeheartedly.” He answered back. He wasn’t the beat at following rules but he did listen sometimes to what the nuns have told him. 

Abaddon pursed her lips this time and leaned back into her seat before she stood in front of Dean. “Dean, it seems to be the will of God that you leave us.” She said as she walked around her desk to fully be by Dean. 

“Leave?” Dean’s eyes widened, his heart quickening a bit. Would they really send him away just because he didn’t listen? 

Abaddon shook her head, trying to calm him. “Only for a while, Dean.” 

“Oh, no, mother, please don’t do that! Don’t send me away.” Dean pleaded softly, standing to be with the Reverend Mother. “This is where I belong. It’s my home, my family. It’s my life.” His eyes were sad now. 

Reverend Mother thinned her lips as she looked at him. “But are you truly ready for it?” She inquired, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I am.” Dean replied quickly, nodding earnestly. He didn’t want to be kicked out of somewhere that he felt at home, at least, not again. 

Abaddon looked down for a moment. “Perhaps, if you go out into the world for a time knowing what we expect of you, you will have a chance to find out if you can expect it of yourself.” She told him. 

“I know what you expect, Mother! And I can do it!” Dean pleaded again, clasping his hands together, nervously. “I promise I can!” 

“Dean.” Abaddon said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Dean sighed and nodded, closing his mouth now. “Yes, mother.” He went to sit down again, his hands folded on his lap now. “If it is God’s will.” He said sadly. He didn’t want to leave, but if Reverend Mother thought it was best, he had no place to argue. 

“There is a family near Salzburg that needs a governess until September.” Abaddon told him as she went back to her desk. Of course, Dean wasn’t a girl but she thought this would be the best course of action for him. 

“Until September?” Dean didn’t bat an eye at the governess part, of course he loved children and sometimes people did expect women when they called for nuns and he came. 

“To take care of seven children.” Abaddon read as if Dean did not just interrupt her. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he gasped, “Seven children!” 

“Don’t you like children, Dean?” Reverend Mother asked him, cocking an eyebrow. 

Dean nodded, pursing his lips a little. “Of course I do, Mother, but seven children? They must be a handful...” He explained with a shrug. 

“I will tell Captain Novak to expect you by tomorrow.” Abaddon told her. Dean nodded; he knew not to question this part. At least not the ‘expect you by tomorrow’ part. 

Dean looked confused now, fiddling with his hands. “Um, Captain?” He asked Abaddon, a crease between his brow. 

“A retired officer of the Imperial Navy. A fine man and a brave one.” She explained as she wrote a telegram for the Captain 

Oh, well, that changes things a bit for Dean. See, he’s had this secret that only his bestest of friends know. “His wife died seven years ago, leaving him alone with the children and I understand he’s had a most difficult time keeping a governess there.” She explained more to him. 

“Uh, why.... difficult, Reverend Mother?” Dean asked, nervously fixing a hair that was coming out of his cap. 

Abaddon chuckled a little and smiled at Dean, “The Lord will show you in his own good time.” Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at the Mother, sighing. He’d never get an answer, at least, not from her. 

He wondered what it'd be like for a moment, especially with that Captain. What would the children look like? How old would they be? How would the Captain look like? Would he be nice? Dean hoped he would. Not that he couldn't handle that though, he handled Sister April pretty nicely every single day.


	2. The Novak Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester goes to the Novak household to meet the Captain and his seven children. Will they bond? Or will they hate him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may skip a few scenes if I may feel like they don't need to be in this version of the movie btw :)

Dean was walking out of the abbey with a worn button up shirt, wool trousers, a wool jacket, boots, and a hat. He also had his guitar and any other extra clothes he had. Again, so much was running through his mind. He wasn’t sure if he was scared or nervous, maybe both though. 

And that Captain, he didn’t even know what he looked like. Gay people around this time were common, but he was still a little ashamed. He kept it a secret cause he felt the abbey wasn’t ready for a gay nun, let alone a gay male nun. 

He looked up at the abbey as he heard the sisters singing again, Dean was saddened to need to leave them for this quest. But he was so excited to see what it’d be like in the world. “When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window.” He whispered to himself, almost in reassurance. 

Dean walked through the outside corridors. “What will this day be like, I wonder.” He sang timidly as he opened the gate to the abbey, pursing his lips. “What will my future be, I wonder.” He leaned against the gates as he looked to the sky. The Lord will help me see what I need, won’t he? 

He looked around, smiling as the sun warmed his face. It felt like it’s been forever. “It could be so exciting, to be out in the world. To be free.” Dean took a few steps away from the abbey and a big smile crossed his face. “My heart should be wildly rejoicing.” Dean went to the edge by a stone's edge, frowning for a moment. “Oh, what’s the matter with me?” 

Dean started to walk on the path, his eyes soft. “I’ve always longed for adventure, to do the things I’ve never dared. Now here I’m facing adventure....” He looked over at the city, his eyes admiring the little house on the hill. “Then why am I so scared?” Dean almost whispered. He loved the idea of adventure, to do things he’s never done before. It’d be so exciting! 

“A captain with seven children....” Dean set his guitar on the ledge and leaned up against it, a crease on his brow. He laughed a little at his nervousness as he thought about it, “What’s so fearsome about that? Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at himself as he walked through the city, admiring the sites. “If I don’t, I just know I’ll turn back. I must dream of the things I am seeking. I am seeking the courage I lack.” He admitted softly, shaking his head at himself again. “The courage to serve them with reliance....” Dean looked up at the big fountain in front of him, walking around it. It was amazing if he was honest, but he had no time to think about it at the moment. 

“Face my mistakes without defiance, show them I’m worthy, and while I show them, I’ll show me!” Dean smiled this time, taking off his hat and put it in his bag. “So, let them bring on all their problems.” 

He put his hand in the water of the fountain and splashed the stone figure in the middle. “I’ll do better than my best. I have confidence they’ll put me to the test.” Dean started to walk to the bus again. “But I’ll make them see, I have confidence in me!” He stepped up into the bus and found a seat. I must do my best, not only for them, but for myself.   
Dean opened the window as the bus started to move. “Somehow, I will impress them. I will be firm but kind.” God knows Sister April wasn’t kind at all. “And all those children,” He sighed and shook his head, “Heaven bless them, they will look up to me and me!” 

The bus stopped where Dean needed to be and he got off, a smile on his face. “With each step I am more certain.” Although he almost tripped down the bus stairs, laughing a little at himself. “Everything will turn out fine!” 

He waved at the bus, a big smile on his face still. “I have confidence the world can all be mine! They’ll have to agree I have confidence in me!” For a moment, the man looked around before he walked to the house he needed to be. As Dean walked down the path, he skipped happily. “I have confidence in sunshine! I have confidence in rain!” Dean clicked his heels together. “I have confidence that spring will come again! Besides which you see! I have confidence in me!” 

“Strength doesn’t lie in numbers!” Dean almost yelled, swinging his bags around. Although, he was pretty strong too. “Strength doesn’t lie in wealth! Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers.” 

He chuckled as he brought his bags to his side again. “When you wake up, wake up! It tells me all I trust; I leave my heart too.” He twirled himself more, laughing as he did so. “All I trust becomes my own, I have confidence in-” Dean was met with the gate to the Novak home. It was big and grand, the house that she could see through the gate. “In confidence alone....” He murmured nervously. 

“Oh fuck....” Dean mumbled under his breath as he walked closer to the gates. He’s never really seen such a grand place like that before but what else could he expect with a Captain who has seven children. He sighed as he opened the gate and walked the driveway to the front door. “I have confidence in confidence alone....” Dean sang softly as he walked. 

Dean rang the doorbell to the house and waited a little, looking around for a moment. The door opened and he looked at him. That must be the butler cause he does not look like a Captain. “Um, hello, I’m the new governess for the children. I’m from the convent.” He told him. 

“You’re not a woman?” He cocked his eyebrow. 

“Oh, but I promise I’d be a great governess for the kids. I do love children.” Dean said with a smile before he went inside. He gasped as he looked around, the inside was even more grand than the outside. There were two sets of stairs and balconies inside the house. 

The butler looked at him and narrowed his eyes for a moment. “You, wait here, please.” He said as he went to get the Captain.

Dean nodded and set his things down, biting his lip a little. This place was more than anything he’d even seen in the city. There was a great big crystal chandelier in the middle of the main room that lit up like a million suns. 

He looked into one of the halls then at a set of closed doors, listening for anyone inside before he opened the doors. Dean gasped softly; it was a ballroom.   
Dean had never seen one before but he always wondered what it’d be like to dance with a nice man. Dean walked in the room and smiled as she looked at the nicely decorated walls. He started to courtesy and bow at imaginary people. 

Then the doors were slammed open, making Dean stop in his tracks. It must be the Captain. But he didn’t expect him to be so...... attractive? Novak had dark raven hair slicked back and wonderful blue eyes that looked like the sky during the summer, he was even wearing his naval uniform which was all grey except for the green lapels and black tie. Dean pursed his lips before smoothing down his clothes and quickly leaving the room to get back to the main hall. 

“In the future you will remember that there are certain rooms in this house that are not to be disturbed.” Novak told him. But Dean wasn’t listening, not really anyways. All he heard was his voice, deep and gravelly, even having a bit of a Russian accent to it. Probably from yelling to his men during his time in the navy. 

Dean nodded back at Novak and bit his cheek. “Yes, Captain.” He watched as the Captain closed the doors to the ballroom. He sighed as he did so, longing to dance with a willing partner. “You don’t look at all like a sea captain, sir.” Dean admitted with a small smile, internally laughing. 

“I’m afraid you don’t look very much like a governess.” Novak retorted softly, cocking his eyebrow at him. Dean looked down at his clothes for a moment and shrugged. “Turn around, please.” He ordered her. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

Novak said again, a bit firmer. “Turn.” Dean twirled slowly, confused. He shook his head as his eyes scanned Dean’s form. “It’s the clothes. You’ll have to put on different ones before you can meet the children.” 

“But I don’t have many other clothes.” Dean told him, pursing his lips a little. He didn’t have many clothes as most of them were given away. “When we enter the abbey, our worldly clothes are given to the poor.” He explained, his hands clasping behind his back. 

Novak looked at him and tilted his head. “Well what about these?” He asked. 

Dean chuckled as he told him. “The poor didn’t want these.” He realized how funny that must sound. That even the poor didn’t want his clothes. Novak hummed and looked at Dean again, his eyes scanning his form. “Well, I would have made myself new clothes, but there wasn’t time. I can make my own clothes.” Dean smiled and nodded at him. 

“Well, I’ll see that you get some material. Sooner rather than later.” Novak said with a thin smile. “Now, Mr....” He looked back at him. 

“Winchester. But I don’t mind if you call me Dean.” He said to the Captain, giving him a gentle smile. 

“Mr. Winchester, I don’t know how much the sisters have told you....” The Captain said back at him. Dean shrugged; they didn’t really say much to him. Just that a sea captain needed a governess for his seven children until September. “You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses who have come to look after my children since their mother died.” He explained as he looked around the house, walking around Dean. “I trust that you will be an improvement on the last one, she stayed only two hours.” 

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed before he looked at the Captain and smiled at him. “Well, I find it very unlikely they’ve had a male governess before. And especially one like me.” He said confidently. 

“You are correct in that first part. The second, I’m not so sure of yet.” The Captain said to him, his eyes stern. It almost reminded Dean of Sister April. Then he began to explain the children’s schedule, “Every morning you will drill the children in their studies, I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they will march about the grounds, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed, no exceptions.” 

Dean shook his head then walked to be by the Captain, “Excuse me, sir, but when do they play?” He asked him. Children that are forced not to play aren’t really children anymore, are they? 

“You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with the utmost orderliness and decorum.” Novak went on as if he didn’t even hear Dean. “I’m placing you in command.” 

Dean saluted him, “Yes, sir!” He thought it’d be funny but the Captain didn’t even smile, just stared at him weirdly. Then he took out a whistle and blew it, Dean’s mouth fell open before he heard the sounds of footsteps and quickly went to stand next to the Captain watching as the children came out of their rooms. 

Dean counted the children. There were only six? The Captain kept blowing the whistle in a rhythm then the children started to march down the stairs. Once the whistle stopped, the children looked to be in order of height and maybe age. Then a girl came out of a hall, reading a book. She looked over the top of her book and sighed as her father came to her. She gave the book back and quickly got in the line. 

“Now,” The Captain said as he walked back to Dean. “This is your new governess, Mr. Winchester.” The children looked at him, they were a bit confused. Their governesses were usually women, not men. “As I sound your signals, you will step forward and give your name. You, Mr. Winchester, will listen carefully, learn their signals so you can call them when you want them.” He started to blow on the whistle again. 

“Kristen.” The first girl said. She had dark brown hair. 

“Jack.” The oldest boy, one with blond hair said. 

“Claire.” A girl with blonde hair said. 

“Kurt.” This boy had brown hair. 

“Brigitta.” Another girl with dark brown hair said. 

“Marta.” One of the youngest girls said. 

The youngest marched but didn’t say her name. “And Gretl.” The Captain smiled thinly at Dean. “Now, let’s see how well you listened.” He said and gave a whistle to him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir but I am not whistling for them.” Dean told him, shaking his head. Children didn’t need whistles like dogs, they needed to be loved and to feel like they were by their family. “I’ll use their names, after all they are such lovely names.” 

The Captain shook his head at Dean, “Mr. Winchester, this is a large house. The grounds are very extensive and I will not have anyone shouting. You will take this please, learn to use it.” He said firmly, again, not one of those times Dean dared to question someone. Even if.... that person was shorter than him. 

“Now, when I want you, this is what you’ll hear.” The Captain started to blow on the whistle again to demonstrate. 

Dean’s eyes widened, becoming angry for a moment. Now, he was definitely not a damn dog. “No, sir! That will never happen! I am never going to answer to a whistle.” He said, completely disgusted that he would even try that. It would be so humiliating. 

“Mr. Winchester.... were you this much trouble at the abbey?” The Captain asked him, narrowing his eyes. 

Dean snorted and rolled her eyes, “I’d say, you could find out yourself.” That made the children laugh a little. The captain nodded and as he went to walk away, Dean looked at the whistle and blew into it, making him stop. “Excuse me, sir, I don’t know your signal.” He said smugly. 

“You may call me Captain.” He said before he walked away again. 

Dean walked to the middle of the room and faced the children, biting his lip and sighed. “Um, at ease?” The children stood more relaxed now. “Would you please tell me all your names again and how old you are?” He wanted to get to know these children, they seemed very nice. 

The first girl went first, “I’m Kristen, but a lot of people call me Krissy. I’m sixteen years old and I don’t need a governess.” She said confidently. 

“I guess we’ll just be good friends then.” Dean said and gave her a smile. 

“I’m Jack, I’m fourteen. I’m impossible.” He said, again very confidently as if that was a good thing. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head, “Oh? Who told you that, Jack?” 

“Fraulein Josephine, four governesses ago.” Jack answered. Dean chuckled, they must love to play with their governesses, bad ways probably. 

“I’m Brigitta.” The first blonde girl said. He was pretty sure her name was something else though. 

Dean shook his head, “No, it was Claire, wasn’t it? And you didn’t tell me how old you are.” He pointed out in a gentle voice. The girl looked down at her feet, ashamed for a moment. 

Then another girl, Brigitta, stepped up. “I’m Brigitta, she’s thirteen years old and I think you’re smart. I’m ten and I think your clothes are the ugliest I’ve ever seen.” Dean chuckled and shook his head, he wasn’t so sure if she meant it as a joke but, nevertheless, it was funny to him. Cause he’d have to agree. 

“Brigitta, you shouldn’t say that.” Kurt told her. 

Brigitta tilted her head, “Why not? Don’t you think it’s ugly?” 

“Of course, but Fraulein Hilda’s dress was ugliest.” Kurt answered back. Dean was practically cackling at the banter which made them look at him weirdly. 

“Sorry, that was just really funny. I personally don’t care if you make fun of me, now, your father on the other hand might not.” Dean said and chuckled softly. 

Kurt nodded at him before he stepped forward, “I’m Kurt. I’m eleven. I’m incorrigible.” 

Dean almost laughed again at that. “Congratulations.” He told him. 

“What’s ‘incorrigible’ mean?” Kurt asked him innocently. Dean didn’t blame him if he didn’t know, he didn’t either until Sister April made him read the dictionary one day as punishment. 

Dean looked back at Kurt and pursed his lips, “I’m pretty sure it means you want to be treated like a boy.” Then the second littlest girl went up to Dean. “Mhm?” 

“I’m Marta. I’m gonna be seven on Tuesday and I’d like a pink parasol.” Marta smiled up at Dean. 

Dean nodded and gave her a smile back. “Well, pink’s one of my favorite colors too.” He said to her, Marta looked happy at that answer. 

Then Dean heard stomping on the wood. “Ah, yes, little Gretl.” He smiled and looked at her. The little girl held up her hand, all five fingers up. “Oh, you must be five years old then?” She nodded at him. “My, you’re practically a lady already.” Gretl giggled softly and smiled at him. 

“Now, I have to admit, I’ve never been a governess before. So, I’ll need lots of advice.” Dean said, hopeful that they might help him. 

Claire stepped closer to Dean and smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes that wasn’t there before. “Well, the best way to start is to be sure to tell father to mind his own business.” The other children started to surround him. Dean’s eyes widened, this looked creepy. 

“You must never come to dinner on time.” Jack said to him, chiming in with Claire. 

“Never eat your soup quietly.” Krissy said too. 

“And during dessert, always blow your nose.” Kurt teased. 

Gretl looked up at Dean and said sincerely, “Don’t believe a word they say, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Oh, and why not?” Dean asked, fiddling with his sleeve nervously. 

“Because I like you!” Gretl said happily. That did reassure him a little, that at least one of the children liked him already.

Now the maid came in and looked at the children, clapping. “Alright now children! Outside for your walk, father’s orders!” She ushered them outside the door. “Now hurry up, hurry up! Quick, quick, quick, quick, quick!” The maid looked up at Dean, “Mr. Winchester?” 

Dean nodded, glancing over the children for a moment. "I’m Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper.” She said to him, shaking his hand. 

Dean nodded again, “How do you do?” 

“How do you do? I’ll show you to your room. Follow me.” Frau said quickly as she went to grab Dean’s bag and he grabbed his guitar. Dean looked at the children before he started to walk up the stairs. 

He felt something moving in his trousers and his eyes widened before he calmed, setting his guitar on the floor and gently grabbed the frog from his pocket. “Hey little guy.” Dean said with a smile before the frog jumped from his hands. 

The children looked a bit disappointed with his reaction, but with the amount of times Dean was in the forest, he knew how to handle and not be afraid of frogs. “You’re very lucky, with Fraulein Helga, it was a snake.” Frau said. Now those, Dean was very afraid of those. 

Soon, though, it was time for dinner and everyone was there except for Dean. He hated being late but somehow, he always lost track of time. The young man ran in and stopped, sighing before he went to sit at her seat. He wasn’t wearing his jacket anymore, his sleeves rolled up now and if you looked close enough you could see scars.   
“Good evening, children.” Dean said to them, looking at his seat before he sat down. He discreetly took the pinecone off his seat, looking to the children again. 

They answered back, almost sad he didn’t sit down on it. “Good evening, Mr. Winchester.” Then they all started to eat their food, quietly. Dean didn’t like quiet, maybe that was why he sang in the abbey all the time. 

“I’d like to thank you children for the precious gift I received in my pocket today.” Dean smiled as he ate. The children looked at him then back at their father.   
The Captain tilted his head, his lips thin at this point. “What gift?” 

“Oh, just some beautiful flowers, Captain.” Dean lied. “It was wonderful, actually. I’m a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant.” One thing Dean didn’t tolerate was pranks like that, he knew it was meant to scare him but obviously he wasn’t. 

All the children looked down at their laps and Dean just smiled at the Captain, who was staring at him. But then Marta started to cry, which Dean didn’t want her to cry necessarily. 

“What is the matter, Marta?” Novak asked his daughter and Dean wasn’t even sure if he cared. It definitely looked as if he didn’t. 

Marta sighed, wiping her eyes, “Nothing.” But then the other girls started to cry as well and The Captain looked surprised. 

“Oh, they’re alright, Captain, they’re just happy.” Dean said as he ate, shrugging. And those words just made them cry harder. 

A few moments later, they were having dessert and a telegram came in for the Captain. He went to open and read it. 

“Franz, who delivered it?” Krissy asked the butler. She really wanted it to be one special person. 

He answered, “The young lad Rolfe, of course.” 

Krissy nodded, then looked down at her dessert for a moment, thinking. She wanted to see him again and especially whenever he was here to deliver something. “Father, may I be excused?” She asked. 

The Captain shook his head and addressed his children, “Children, in the morning, I must be going to Vienna.” All of them protested this with small shouts of complaints.   
“How long will you be gone this time, father?” Gretl asked her father with a small frown. 

The Captain sighed as he looked at his youngest child. “I’m not sure, Gretl, not sure.” 

“To visit Baron Davies again?” Claire asked her father with a disapproving voice. Dean cocked an eyebrow at that. Baron? That would be a man’s name, right? Why would the Captain visit him? 

Jack hushed Claire, “Mind your own business!” 

“As a matter of fact, yes, Claire.” The Captain answered. 

Marta looked up at her father, “Why can’t we ever see the Baron?” 

“Why would he want to see you?” Kurt retorted back at his sister. Suspicion complete. Dean was right in saying the Baron was a man, but why is he so important to the Captain? 

The Captain sighed and looked at Marta. “It just so happens, Marta, that you are going to see the Baron. I’m bringing him back with me to visit us all.” Well, maybe then Dean would find out who that man is to the Captain. See, Dean was always a curious person but he wasn’t sure he wanted to straight up ask the Captain about this.   
Dean spotted Krissy leaving and sighed, deciding not to say anything. “And Uncle Gabriel.” The Captain added.

“Uncle Gabe!” The children cheered. Dean could very clearly see that they loved their uncle. He laughed a little at them and smiled as he quietly finished up his dessert. Maybe this place wasn’t as bad as it seemed.


	3. Having Fun Is Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything I may put in 1st POV is Dean's thoughts, I couldn't figure out how to do Italic on here so, bare with me.

Krissy had snuck out of her home, running to the bungalow that she knew Rolfe would be at. Whenever she left to go see Rolfe, they usually met up there. It was an absolutely stunning sight. It had glass panes all around it so you could see the forest around it properly. 

“Rolfe?” She asked as she approached it. Rolfe was standing next to his bike that he set next to a tree. Krissy was so excited to see this boy. “Oh, Rolfe.” She smiled as she ran into his arms. They hugged each other tightly for just a moment. 

Then Rolfe took Krissy’s arms off of him. “No, Krissy, we mustn’t.” He said seriously, a small but visible frown on his face. Rolfe didn’t really know why he didn’t let Krissy at least hug him but…. He just didn’t. 

“Why not, silly?” Krissy asked him, taking his hands as she looked into his eyes. For the first time ever, she felt like she might be in love. Even if that was a silly thing to think about, even at her age. 

Rolfe shrugged as he held hands with Krissy and sighed, “I don’t know. It’s just-” 

Krissy let go of his hands and frowned, “Isn’t this why you’re here? Waiting for me?” Rolfe, or boys in general, were so confusing at times. 

“Yes, of course. I’ve missed you, Krissy.” Rolfe said quickly, grabbing her hands again. He never wanted her to doubt him in any way. But he had a few doubts himself. 

Krissy smiled again and looked at him eagerly, “You have? How much?” She looked at him admirably. 

“So much that I even thought of sending you a telegram, just so I’d be able to deliver it here.” Rolfe admitted, smiling down at Krissy. She was so beautiful in his eyes. 

Krissy gasped, her eyes lighting up at the mention of a telegram from him. “Oh, that’s a lovely thought! Why don’t you, right now?” She asked him softly, squeezing his hands. She thought it’d be nice if he did. 

Rolfe laughed softly, shrugging, “But, I’m here.” 

“Please, Rolfe, send me a telegram.” Krissy begged softly, pleading with her eyes up at Rolfe. She stepped nearer to a tree, smiling. “I’ll start it for you. “Dear Krissy….”” She went to sit at a bench, waiting for Rolfe to continue it. 

Rolfe sat beside her, on the opposite side of it. “Dear Krissy, I’d like to be able to tell you how I feel about you. Stop.” Krissy listened to Rolfe intently. “Unfortunately, this wire is already too expensive. Sincerely, Rolfe.” He said with a small smile. 

“‘Sincerely’?” Krissy asked with a small frown. 

“Cordially.” Rolfe tried again. 

“Cordially?” Krissy pouted, turning away from the mail boy. 

“Affectionately?” Rolfe asked with a warm tone. Krissy looked at him, smiling as she threw her arms around him. That was definitely better. “Will there be any reply?” He asked Krissy in a gentle tone. 

Krissy let go of Rolfe and put her hands on his shoulders. “Dear Rolfe. Stop. Don’t stop!” She smiled, hugging the boy again happily. “Your Krissy.” She sighed and looked at Rolfe. “If only we didn’t always have to wait for someone to send my Father a telegram. How do I know when I’ll see you again?” Krissy frowned and took Rolfe’s hands tightly. She was a bit sad that this was the only way she was really able to see him. 

Rolfe sighed and got up from the stone bench. “Well, let’s see.” He thought before he looked back at Krissy. “I could come here by mistake,” He suggested. “With a telegram for Colonel Schneider.” Rolfe smiled as he went on, “He’s here from Berlin, staying with-” He cut himself off, he couldn’t tell Krissy, not now anyways. 

“Well, no one’s supposed to know he’s here.” Rolfe told her, sitting next to Krissy again. “Don’t tell your father now.” 

Krissy tilted her head, something she definitely got from her father. When she was much younger and he was much happier. “Why not?” She asked innocently. 

“Your father is so….” Rolfe struggled to find the right words for this. “So Austrian.” 

Krissy laughed softly and smiled at Rolfe, “We’re all Austrian.” 

“Well, some people think we ought to be German and they’re very mad at those who don’t think so.” He told her pointedly. Although he was already recruited to be one. “They’re getting ready to--” Rolfe sighed and looked down at his lap for a moment, “Well, let’s hope your father doesn’t get into trouble.” 

Krissy looked at Rolfe and said sincerely, “Don’t worry about father, he’s a big naval hero.” She then said with a smile, she was proud of her father. “He was even decorated by the emperor.” 

“I know. I don’t worry about him, but I do worry about his daughter.” Rolfe said with a gentle smile, rubbing Krissy’s shoulder. 

Krissy looked surprised and smiled happily up at the boy. “Me? Why?” 

“Well, you’re so-” 

“What?” Krissy asked excitedly. 

Rolfe chuckled softly and set a hand on top of hers, “Well, you’re such a baby!” That, definitely not something a girl wants to hear from someone they like. 

“I’m sixteen. What’s such a baby about that?” Krissy asked, annoyed at him now. 

Rolfe smirked as he crossed his leg over the other. “You wait, little girl, on an empty stage,” He began to sing to her. “For fate to turn the light on.” He nodded at her with a smile. “Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on.” 

“To write on….” Krissy sang softly, leaning over Rolfe. His eyes widened at that. 

Rolfe got off the bench, he was about to fall because of how much Krissy leaned towards him. “You are sixteen, going on seventeen. Baby, it’s time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful. Baby, you’re on the brink.” He patted her back softly, Krissy smiling up at him. 

“You are sixteen, going on seventeen. Fellows will fall in line.” Rolfe stood in front of Krissy now, giving her a gentle smile. “Eager young lads and roues and cads,” He set a foot up on the bench next to her. “Will offer you food and wine. Totally unprepared are you to face a world of man.” He walked to stand behind Krissy now. 

Krissy listened to him intently. “Timid and shy and scared are you, of things beyond your ken.” He sang as she leaned into him a little. “You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do.” Of course, Rolfe thought he was the best candidate to do so. “I am seventeen, going on eighteen. I’ll take care of you.” He promised to her. 

Krissy smiled and stood up to hug him, twirling both of them around. Rolfe put his hand up to stop her which made Krissy frown and pout, going to walk away. Rolfe rolled his eyes and took Krissy’s hand, she shook it and walked away again. 

Rolfe gently set a hand on her shoulder this time, Krissy smiling as she walked back to the bench. Thunder crackled as did a bit of lightning. They sat down at the bench before Rolfe noticed it was starting to rain. He took Krissy’s hand and dragged her inside the bungalow, the rain really picked up by the time they got inside, a thunderstorm most likely. 

“I am sixteen, going on seventeen.” Krissy nudged Rolfe with a smile. “I know that I’m naive.” She admitted, shrugging with a small chuckle before she took Rolfe’s hand. “Fellows I meet may tell me I’m sweet and willingly I believe.” Rolfe smiled at that and chuckled too. 

Krissy held her hands together in front of her, “I am sixteen goin on seventeen, innocent as a rose.” She twirled then sat on a bench inside the bungalow. “Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?” She shrugged innocently. 

Krissy stood up now, watching Rolfe. “Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men.” She nodded at him before she went to stand next to him, whispering, “Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken.” Krissy ran a finger up Rolfe’s shoulder, teasing him making him lean away. 

“I need someone older and wiser!” She sang, going to stand on top of a bench, holding Rolfe’s shoulders. “Telling me what to do. You are seventeen, going on eighteen,” Krissy smiled as she gently played with Rolfe’s blond hair, the boy looking admirably at her. “I’ll depend on you.” 

Rolfe leaned away again, Krissy almost falling before he caught her. She looked up at Rolfe with a gentle smile before the boy kissed her passionately for just a moment, setting her on the ground before he ran away with his bike. 

Krissy’s fingers went to her lips and she watched him leave. Once he was out of her sight though, she squealed happily as the rain just kept on pouring, thunder cracking again. 

Dean went to close the windows, sighing. That thunder was so loud. He was in his sleep clothes, it wasn’t anything that special. A big white button up with matching sleep trousers. 

Then he heard knocking on the door. “Oh, come in!” He said, looking back at the door as it opened. “Frau Schmidt.” Dean sighed and went over to her. 

“For your new clothes, Mr. Winchester.” She said, giving him new cloth. It was beautiful and for a moment he wondered how it even got to the house so fast but he guessed he shouldn’t question it. “The Captain had these sent out from town.” Frau told him. Ah, so that’s it. 

Dean inspected them and smiled, “How lovely. I’m sure these will make the prettiest clothes I’ve ever had.” He chuckled, looking back up at Frau. He pursed his lips for a moment and sighed, “Tell me, do you think the Captain would get me some more material if I asked him?” 

“How many clothes does a governess like you need?” Frau asked him, cocking her eyebrow as a window banged against it’s hinges. 

Dean shook his head and pursed his lips again, a habit he had whenever he was a bit nervous. “No, not for me. For the children.” Frau went to close the window that was making that noise. Dean went to put the material down on his desk. “I wanna make them some play clothes.” 

“The Novak children don’t play. They march.” Frau said as she closed the window. She couldn’t do much about that as she was literally paid to take orders from the Captain while Dean, he wasn’t really paid at all for this. Frau sighed as she looked back at Dean. “Ever since the Captain lost his poor wife, he- he runs this house as if he were on one of his ships again.” She admitted. Well, Dean could very obviously see that. It wasn’t a loving home like most were. “Whistles. Orders.” Frau went on, “No more music, no more laughing, nothing that reminds him of her. Even the children.” She shook her head. 

“But it’s so wrong!” Dean protested. It reminded him of another home he knew before the abbey. He shook his head then looked back at Frau. 

Frau sighed then looked at Dean. “Ah, well…. How do you like your room?” She asked him softly. “There’ll be new drapes at the windows.” 

“New drapes?” Dean asked, tilting his head. “But these are fine.” He shrugged. He didn’t really care about curtains, as long as they didn’t wake him up before he needed to be, he was fine with any. 

Frau shrugged back at Dean, going to leave the room now. “Nevertheless, new ones have been ordered.” 

“But I really don’t need them.” Dean insisted, sighing as she went to the door to say goodbye and goodnight to Frau. 

She chuckled as she started to leave, “Goodnight, now.” 

Then something crossed Dean’s mind and he gasped, “Frau Schmidt! Do you think if I asked the Captain tomorrow about the material-” 

“He’s leaving for Vienna in the morning.” Frau reminded him gently. Oh shit! Well, when would he be able to get material for their clothes? 

Dean bit his lip and thought. “Yes, I’m sorry, I remember. How long will he be gone then?” He asked her. 

“That all depends.” Frau stated, looking from Dean to the floor. “The last time he visited the Baron, he stayed for a month.” Okay, so someone important that the Captain maybe likes? Hard to believe that man ever liked anything though. 

“I shouldn’t be saying this -- not to you,” Frau said as if it was a secret that she needed to keep to herself. This should be good then. “I mean, I don’t know you that well,” I am very charming, thank you. “But if you ask me, the Captain’s thinking very seriously of marrying the man before the summer’s over.” Wait…. The Captain likes women and men? Did not see that coming…. 

Dean’s eyes widened, “Oh…..” He sighed and shrugged, “At least the children will have two parents again. That’d be wonderful for them.” He smiled. 

Frau looked Dean up and down and smirked for a moment. “Yes. Well, Goodnight.” She left now, Dean closing the door to his room. 

As the thunder cracked more, Dean went to the side of his bed to pray. At the abbey, they taught him to pray every time he went to bed and he did like it if he was honest. 

He did the sign of the cross as he kneeled down, clasping his hands together. “Dear Father, now I know why you’ve sent me here.” He smiled, closing his eyes as well. “To help these children prepare themselves for a new father and I pray this will become a happy family in thy sight. God bless the Captain. God bless Krissy and Jack. God bless Claire, Brigitta, Marta, and little Gretl.” Dean prayed softly, taking a small breath. He felt he was forgetting someone. 

“And, oh, I forgot the other boy. What’s his name?” Dean murmured, his thumbs tapping against each other as he thought for it. “Whatever, God Bless what’s-his-name. God bless the Reverend Mother and Sister April and everybody at Nonnberg Abbey.” He whispered as he heard a scruntching noise behind him, catching sight of Krissy in his bedroom. 

Dean smirked for a moment before he looked up at the ceiling, “And about Krissy, please help her to know I’m her friend.” That made the teenager stop in her tracks. “And help her to tell me what she’s been up to.” 

“Are you going to tell on me?” Krissy asked Dean, frowning. She was soaking wet and her dress had a little mud at the tips. 

“Shh.” Dean shushed her as he kept praying. “Help me to be understanding so that I may guide her.” The teenager sighed and looked down at her feet. “In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.” Now, Dean looked at Krissy to listen to her. 

Krissy said, nodding, “I was out taking a walk, and somebody locked the doors earlier than usual and I didn’t want to wake everybody up. So when I saw your window open--” She paused and watched Dean for a moment, sighing out of relief. “You’re not gonna tell father, are you?” 

Dean hummed for a moment before he looked at the window Krissy climbed up to get to. “How in the hell did you climb up here?” He asked as he looked out the window. For a nun, he had quite the potty mouth on him. 

“It’s how we always got into this room to play tricks on the governess. Claire can make it with a whole jar of spiders in her hand.” Krissy said with a smile, giggling a little. 

Dean frowned; he’d hardly call that a trick. More like a heart attack waiting to happen. “Krissy.” He said as he closed that window. “Were you walking all by yourself?” Krissy hesitated before she nodded then shook her head when Dean looked at her sternly. 

“Y’know, if we washed that dress out tonight, nobody would notice it tomorrow. You could put this on.” Dean had seen a white nightgown, probably from the last governess who forgot it. “Take your dress in there, put it to soak in the bathtub.” He grabbed the nightgown and gave it to Krissy, giving her a gentle smile. “Then come back here and sit on the bed and we’ll have a talk.” 

Krissy nodded as she went in then, pursed her lips. “I told you today I didn’t need a governess. Well, maybe I do.” She smiled gratefully as Dean closed the bathroom door for her. 

Thunder clapped again and Dean looked at the door as it opened, Gretl flying through it. “Oh, Gretl. Come here.” He could easily tell she was scared by the storm. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. “Where are the others?” Dean asked with a small smile as she sat down. 

“They’re asleep. They’re not scared.” Gretl pouted as she leaned into Dean’s arms. Thunder cracked again and Gretl buried her face in Dean’s chest, his hand at the back of her head as the other girls ran in. 

Dean chuckled and poked Gretl. “Oh no? Look.” He told her. “Alright, everybody. Up here on the bed.” He got in first, setting Gretl next to him. 

“Really?” Brigitta asked as Marta was already running to be on the bed with Dean and Gretl. 

Dean nodded with a small smile. “It can be a slumber party.” He said as the other girls joined them on the bed. 

“I’ve never had one of those before.” Claire admitted softly. 

“Now all we have to do is wait for the boys.” Dean said as Marta and Gretl cuddled to his side, throwing his arms around them. 

Claire shook her head, “You won’t see them. They’re like you! They’re brave.” Well, that one I’ve never been called before. At least, not in any positive way. The thunder cracked again, making all the girls hide, covering their ears too. 

The two boys out of the seven children ran in, Dean chuckling a little as they tried to look ‘manly’ and brave. “Uh, you boys weren’t scared too, were you?” He asked teasingly, some of the girls giggling. 

“Oh no! We just wanted to make sure that you weren’t.” Jack said, laughing nervously. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “That’s very thoughtful of you, Jack.” The man didn’t care if you were a boy or a girl, if you were afraid of something, you had to admit it. And part of that is admitting it to other people. 

“It wasn’t my idea. It was Kurt’s!” Jack blamed it on his younger brother. Oh! That’s the name I forgot! 

Dean sighed, “Oh, Kurt! That’s who I left out! God bless Kurt.” He said, looking up at the ceiling as he quickly said it. The thunder cracked again and all the children hid on the bed. 

“Why’s it do that?” Marta asked Dean, frowning. 

Dean shrugged and gave her a small smile, “Some people say that God likes to bowel and the sound of the thunder means he knocked down some pins.” He explained. 

“The sound makes me want to cry.” Marta frowned again, cuddling into Dean’s arms. 

Dean chuckled as the thunder cracked more. “When anything bothers me and I’m feeling unhappy, I just try to think of nice things.” He said softly to them. 

Claire asked Dean, tilting her head, “What kinds of things?” 

“Let me think. Nice things -- Roses! Green meadows. Skies full of stars.” Dean listed then smiled as he began to sing to the children, “Raindrops of roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.” He looked at Gretl and scrunched up his nose with a smile. “Brown paper packages, tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things!” 

The thunder kept making sounds, the children hiding under covers or hiding their faces. Dean smiled and uncovered the little girls. “Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with a moon in their wings, these are a few of my favorite things.” The children now started to smile. 

Dean sat up now, the children in a circle. “Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things.” The kids definitely enjoyed this song, far better than the storm that kept on coming. 

“When the dog bites, when the bees sting,” Dean nudged Jack a little. There was nothing major to be scared of. “When I’m feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don’t feel so bad.” He smiled as the kids began to laugh and giggle. 

Marta looked at Dean and asked, “Does it really work?” 

“Of course it does! You try it.” Dean told her with an encouraging smile. “What things do you like?” 

“Pussy willows!” Marta answered. 

Claire added, “Christmas!” 

“Bunny rabbits!” Gretl giggled. 

“Snakes!” Kurt teased, throwing a pillow at his sisters. 

Jack laughed, “No school!” 

“Pillow fights!” Kurt giggled before he threw another pillow at Jack. 

Krissy came out of the bathroom with the sleeping robe on and interjected, “Telegrams!” 

“Birthday presents!” 

“Any presents!” 

“Ladybugs!” 

“Cats!” 

“See what fun it is?” Dean smiled as the kids started to look like they were having fun. “Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,” He stood on the bed now, looking down at the children. “Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.” A window opened and banged against the wall. Dean sighed and went to close it again. “Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things!” 

Dean groaned for a moment as the children looked at him expectantly. He leaned in near the kids. “Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles.” He pinched Kurts cheeks as he passed him, “Wild geese that fly with the moon in their wings, these are a few of my favorite things.” He grabbed a few kids hands and started twirling with them. 

“Together!” Dean said as he switched to dance with Kirssy now. “Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.” He let go of Krissy and picked up Gretl. “Silver white winters that melt into springs.” Dean set Gretl on the floor and went over to the other kids. “These are a few of my favorite things! When the dog bi-” His eyes widened as he saw the Captain enter the room. 

The children immediately went to line up, stiffer than they were just a few moments ago. Dean sighed as he looked at them then back at the Captain. “Uh, hello…” 

“Sir, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?” The Captain asked sternly, his eyes not changing in silent anger towards him. 

Dean shrugged, “Yes, but they were scared. And I can’t deny cute children some comfort. Especially more than you could ever do.” He said straight to his face, making some of the kids laugh a little. 

The Captain looked at Dean and narrowed his eyes at him. Normally, he would never let this slide and he wasn’t sure what made him let it. “Kristen?” He went to walk near his kids. 

“Yes father?” Kristen asked her father, looking slightly guilty. 

Novak looked at his oldest daughter, his eyes still stern. Maybe even harder than before. “I don’t recall seeing you anywhere after dinner.” 

“Oh? Well, as a matter of fact--” She tried before Dean butted in. 

“Me and Kristen were trying to get to know each other better tonight, Captain.” Dean said, winking at Kristen before he looked at the Captain. Krissy nodded as Dean continued, “Although, I believe it’s much too late to go into all that. You heard your father, children, go to bed.” 

The kids nodded and ran out to their own rooms. “Dean, you have managed to remember that I am leaving in the morning?” The Captain asked him. Oh, he used my first name, must mean something bad. Or I’m in trouble. Probably both. Dean nodded silently at that. “Is it also possible that you remember the first rule in this house is discipline?” As if I’m staying here for longer than I need to…. “Then, I trust that before I return, you will have acquired some?” The Captain said to him. 

Dean rolled his eyes internally, crossing his arms. He may be a nun but he was still his own man and he definitely did not go by the rules of this house. “Captain?” He asked as he was about to leave. “I was wondering if, before you go, I could talk to you about some clothes for the children. For when they play.” He told him. 

“Mr. Winchester….” The Captain sighed. 

“If I could just get some material-” Dean pleaded softly. He didn’t really have any money to buy anything for himself or for the children. 

The Captain didn’t look directly at Dean in that moment. He wasn’t exactly sure why, maybe it was because he was in his night clothes. “You are obviously many things, not the least of which is repetitious.” The Captain observed. 

“But they’re children!” Dean argued, starting to get angry he wouldn’t listen. 

“Yes. And I am their father. Goodnight.” The older man said as he closed the door to Dean’s room. 

Dean huffed at that, an angry blush on his cheeks. He needed to make play clothes for them, one way or another. He sighed and calmed himself, running a hand through his short hair as he sat down next to a window. Dean closed the drapes as the thunder cracked more then he looked back at the drapes, admiring the green and white patterning. That would be good for clothes.... 

“Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes....” Dean sang softly, running a hand down the fabric. He stood up and looked at all the drapes he had. He ran to another window in his room, smiling now. “When the dog bites,” Dean grabbed the ends of the fabric, “When the bees sting, when I’m feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don’t feel so bad!” He wrapped the fabric around his shoulders and laughed.


	4. Time For A Little Fun At Salzburg

Dean opened up the gate to the Novak home for the children and watched as they happily walked out of the grounds. They were wearing the clothes Dean made for them to play in. He made them early in the morning when the Captain left so he didn’t see. Dean was wearing something a lot different than what the children were. He wore a brown jumpsuit that was tight with a white button up under it. The male nun ran after the kids, carrying his guitar with him. He was excited to be with the kids for a full day, it wasn’t nearly as scary as the day before. 

They ran across a bridge, the kids looking over the railing at the boats that passed by. Dean smiled at them, they seemed so happy that they were able to get out of that house. “Here! Look over here! See?” Dean pointed at some other boats, the children quickly coming over to him to see them. He chuckled before he started to walk off, “Come on! We have things to do!” The kids quickly followed him after that. 

Dean ushered the kids around the city, pointing at certain sites. They would never get old; they were so beautiful. He quickly made his way to the market and grabbed some tomatoes; he’d buy them later but he wanted to show the kids something. 

Dean grabbed three and started to juggle them with hum, the kids intently watched. He tossed one to Marta then one to Gretl. The younger girl dropped hers and pouted as the tomato squished against the floor. Dean shook his head and looked at her, Gretl started to smile as she thought about what she liked. 

Then the group went to the mountains, skipping along by a riverside. They went on a train to get to mountains safely, the kids waving at one of the conductors. They all ran through flowers to get to a nice spot for their picnic. 

The boys were playing with a ball, Brigitta was playing jump rope and Marta watched. The other girls were eating, Claire laying down as she ate her apple. “Mr. Winchester, can we do this every day?” Claire asked him with a happy look in her eye. It was honestly sad that this might’ve been the first time they’ve ever had fun in quite a while. 

“Don’t you think you’ll get tired of it, Claire?” Dean said back, licking his lips as he ate an orange. Maybe they could do other things though, more fun things. He’d have to think though, he wasn’t allowed to have too much fun at the abbey, the mountains being the best thing he was able to do…. 

Claire sighed and nodded, “I suppose so.” She smiled then looked at Dean again, “Every other day?” 

Kurt went by them to talk, smiling happily. “I haven’t had so much fun since the day we put glue on Fraulein Josephine's toothbrush.” Yeah, no, definitely not a prank. More like needing to go to the hospital immediately. 

“I can’t understand how you’re all so nice but do such bad things to others.” Dean said, chuckling a little. Although maybe he could sympathize with them. 

Brigitta went over to grab a snack and answered, “Oh, it’s easy.” 

Dean looked up at her as he was sitting on the grass. “But why?” He probably knew already but suspicions are just suspicions until they are confirmed. 

“Well, how else will we get our father’s attention.” Krissy said to Dean as she helped Gretl with her food, shrugging at him. 

Dean nodded, “I see.” He murmured and looked at his guitar for a moment. “We might need to think about that one.” His eyebrows furrowed as he thought and came up with a semi-solution. “Alright everybody! Over here!” Dean got up and went to grab his guitar from the case, sitting upon a rock. 

“What are we going to do?” Marta asked as she and her siblings went to gather around Dean. 

Dean looked back at the kids, “Let’s think of something to sing for when the Baron comes to visit.” He told them, tuning his guitar a little. 

“Father doesn’t like us to sing.” Marta said, a crease between her brow as she sat on the grass. Don’t I know that, little girl. But he’s just gonna have to deal with this. 

Dean chuckled and nodded, “How about we change his mind? I’m sure we’d be able to.” He said with a smile. “Now, what songs do you know?” He asked them with a hopeful expression. 

“We don’t know any songs.” Jack told Dean. Oh, right. No singing AND no music. That house is not fun at all. Maybe I can make it that way soon. Especially after I teach them to find fun in everything they can. 

Claire nodded, “We don’t even know how to sing.” That… might influence my idea about singing now. But Dean was determined to persevere. 

“No.” Krissy agreed. 

“Then you must learn.” Dean told them, tuning his guitar still. 

Gretl cocked her head, “But how, mister?” 

“Let’s start at the very beginning. A very good place to start.” Dean sang softly as he started to strum notes on the guitar. He learned at a young age to sing and play instruments like the guitar. So, he very quickly knew that his voice would go with it. “When you read you being with-” 

Gretl interjected, “A-B-C!” 

Dean nodded, laughing a little, “When you sing, you begin with Do Re Mi.” He looked around at the kids, smiling at them. He already liked teaching the kids to sing. 

“Do Re Mi.” The children repeated. 

Dean repeated by himself, “Do Re Mi. The first notes just happen to be Do Re Mi.” He nodded along as he played the guitar. 

“Do Re Mi.” The children said again. 

“Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti….” Dean pursed his lips, stopping as he realized the children started to look confused. “Let’s see if I can make this easier….” He thought, his tongue peeking out from his lips then looked back at the kids. 

Dean started with a smile on his face, “Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun.” Dean smiled as he felt the sun on his skin. “Me, a name I call myself. Far, a long, long way to run.” The kids laughed at that. “Sew, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow sew.” Dean shrugged, making the children laugh again. “Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to Do-oh-oh-oh.” 

“Doe!” Gretl yelled, sitting up now. 

Dean nodded, “A deer, a female deer.” He smiled. 

“Ray!” Krissy sat up too. 

“A drop of golden sun.” Dean smiled as he kept playing the guitar. 

“Me!” Kurt at up. 

“A name I call myself.” 

“Far!” Brigitta threw her apple as she sat up. It made Dean laugh. 

“A long, long way to run.” 

“Sew! A needle pulling thread!” The children sang together, Dean joining in as well. “La, a note to follow sew. Tea, a drink with jam and bread.” He smiled at them and stopped playing on the guitar, listening to the kids. 

“That will bring us back to-” 

The kids smiled and got closer to Dean, “Doe! A deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun.” Dean laughed as he watched them, putting down his guitar. They were so adorable. 

The kids stood up and twirled around, “Me, a name I call myself. Far, a long, long way to run.” Dean stood now too, following the kids, running to nowhere. “Sew, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow sew!” Dean was a bit louder than the rest of the children then they formed a line. 

“Tea, a drink with jam and bread.” They made a sipping tea motion. “That will bring us back to Do.” Dean looked back at the kids and spread his arms, smiling softly. “Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do So Do.” The kids all jumped into their line with a laugh. 

It was a different day now, the kids and Dean wearing different clothes. “Okay, kids, Do Re Mi Fa So and so on are only the tools we use to build a song.” The kids listened to him happily, Marta and Gretl taking his hands. “Once you have the notes in your heads, you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up.” He pursed his lips before he looked back at the kids as they walked. “Like this, So Do La Fa Mi Do Re. Can you do that?” Dean asked them softly. 

“So Do La Fa Mi Do Re.” The children repeated. 

Dean nodded as he made a new combination, “So Do La Ti Do Re Do.” 

“So Do La Fa Ti Do Re Do.” The children repeated this too. 

Dean smiled, ruffling Marta’s hair as he told them, “Now, put it all together.” They all started to sing together, “So Do La Fa Mi Do Re So Do La Ti Do Re Do.” Dean smiled back at the kids as he sat down on a bench. “Good!” 

“But it doesn’t mean anything!” Brigitta said as she sat next to Dean. No one only sang in just sounds. 

Dean laughed before he looked at her, nudging the girl a little. “So, we put in words. One word for every note. Like this,” He began to sing again, “When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything! Together!” 

The children started to sing the words, each of them standing up from the bench as they sang. Dean stood too, joining in on it. He wrapped an arm around Jack and took Brigitta’s hand with a big smile as he started to walk into the city. 

Now they were all riding bikes, little Gretl fit on Dean’s bike so she was gripping onto him. “Doe.” 

“A deer, a female deer.” The kids sang with a smile as they rode their bikes on a trail by the main lake by their town. “Ray, a drop of golden sun.” Dean hummed as he listened to the children. They were actually very good at singing. “Me. A name I call myself.” Kurt and Jack rode their bikes to be in front of the girls. “Far. A long, long way to run.” 

Dean pushed so he was back in the front of the other children, “Sew!” 

“A needle pulling thread!” The kids sang after he did. “La, a note to follow sew. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to Do.” 

Now they were on a carriage, wearing another set of clothes. Dean was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and high-waisted brown pants, basically casual-wear for the times. “Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti.” Different children sang. 

“Do Do.” Dean sang, winking at the kids with a smile. “When you know the words to sing, you can sing most anything.” The kids sang under Dean, in a pattern of the different notes. 

The kids and Dean were marching around a fountain as they sang this part. “Doe, a deer, a female deer! Ray, a drop of golden sun.” 

Now they were going through a tunnel with vines and roses all along the outside, the sun peeking through. “Me, a name I call myself.” Dean was having fun, himself. This is probably the most fun he’s had since he joined the abbey. “Far, a long, long way to run.” They now ran through the tunnel, laughing happily. 

“Sew, a needle pulling thread.” They were outside now, Dean pointing at two statues at each end of the path. The girls danced around Dean as they sang, the boys staying at the back. 

The kids were skipping now, “La, a note to follow sew. Tea, a drink with jam and bread.” The kids linked hands with each other and Dean, him being in the middle as they marched to some big gates that had stairs leading up to them. “That will bring us back to Do.” 

Kurt and Jack jumped to the top stairs, Krissy and Claire jumping to the bottom one. Dean stepped up one as they sang. “So Do.” 

“Re.” Dean sang, stepping up the stairs slowly. 

The kids jumped up and down the stairs in a pattern as they sang. “La Fa.” 

“Mi.” Dean smiled as he looked around at the kids. 

“Mi Do.” 

“Fa.” 

“Re.” 

“So.” 

“So Do.” 

“La.” 

“La La.” 

“Ti.” Dean set his hands on his hips, looking proud of the children. 

“La So. Mi Fa.” 

“Ti Do…” Dean sang, the kids climbing the stairs to be next to him. His singing got higher and higher as he went up the stairs as well. He could show his range when he really wanted. 

Then we have Captain Novak driving home with Gabriel and the Baron, Mick. He actually had a pretty nice car, a glossy black color too. “The mountains are magnificent, Castiel, really magnificent.” Mick said warmly as he admired them. He was wearing a tan hat with a matching coat, sitting next to him. Gabe sat in the back. 

“I had them put up just for you, darling.” Castiel told him with a smile. The only time he’s really ever smiled was around Mick, especially after his wife died. Mick made him happy. 

Mick smiled, flattered, “Oh?” 

“Even if it’s to the height of ten thousand feet, Cas always believes in rising to the occasion.” Gabe teased, looking up at the mountains for a moment. Now Gabriel Novak was the complete opposite of his brother, very much straight and more fun. Mick giggled a little at the joke Gabe made. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, he hated that nickname, and absolutely loathed his brother’s jokes. “Unless the jokes improve, Gabe, I’m leaving you in the middle of nowhere.” Castiel told him. 

“You didn’t invite me to your villa.” Gabe scoffed, “I invited me.” He said with a chuckle. 

Mick nodded and giggled a bit still, “Naturally.” 

Gabe looked at Mick and nodded at him, “You needed a chaperone, and I needed a place to stay where the cuisine is superb, the wine cellar unexcelled and the price, uh, perfect.” And by perfect, he meant free. He loved free things. 

“Oh, Gabe, you are outrageous!” Mick laughed softly, nudging him a bit with a smile. 

Gabriel laughed a little, “Not at all. I’m a very charming sponge.” He winked at the Baron with a smug smirk. Then they started to hear a choir singing. “Listen…” Gabe’s ear quickly caught the sound of them. 

“That’s the Klopmann Monastery Choir.” Castiel said to Gabe as the choir continued to sing. 

The other man pursed his lips as he thought, “They’re good.” He observed. “Very good.” Gabe sighed as he looked at the others in the car. “I must explore this new territory in the next few days. Somewhere, a hungry little singing group is waiting for Gabriel Novak to pluck it out of obscurity and make it famous at the Salzburg Folk Festival.” 

“They get the fame; you get the money.” Castiel chuckled as he drove. 

Gabe nodded, “Tis unfair, I admit it. But someday that’ll be changed.” He smirked jokingly, “I’ll get the fame too.” Mick smiled, chuckling a little at Gabe’s antics. 

Then they passed a row of trees that had children climbing up into them. They laughed as they did. “Good heavens, what’s this?” Mick asked as he looked up at the kids. 

“Oh, nothing. Just some local urchins.” Castiel looked up at them for a moment then he realized. His children were the only kids that lived in this area. 

Now, the Captain, the Baron, and Gabe were at his house. Castiel and Mick were walking in the backyard on the path near the lake. Mick was wearing a nice red suit now; it was almost pink. Castiel thought one of the reasons he liked Mick was because he was a very feminine man and he barely minded what others thought of him. 

Mick looked out at the lake. “This really is exciting for me, Castiel, being here with you.” He sighed amorously, looking at Cas. 

Castiel laughed softly, his hand going to Mick’s back. “Trees, lakes, mountains--when you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.” He shrugged. 

“That is not what I mean and you know it.” Mick nudged Castiel a little. He really did like Castiel a lot. He was so nice to him and so loving. 

Castiel realized, “Ah! You mean me. I’m exciting.” He really didn’t think he was that exciting but if Mick did, he guessed he was. 

“Is that impossible?” Mick asked Castiel, crossing his arms with a smirk settling on his face. 

Castiel shrugged and chuckled, “No. Just highly improbable.” He barely thought he was exciting. And, right now, neither did his children or Dean. 

“There you go, running yourself down again.” Mick shook his head before he looked up at the mountains again, sighing. He hated hearing whenever Castiel was mad or sad with himself. He was pretty exciting to him. 

Castiel joked softly, “Well, I’m a dangerous driver.” That made Mick laugh softly. Castiel wrapped an arm around Mick as he began to walk a little bit. 

“You know, you’re much less of a riddle when I see you here, Castiel.” Mick said as he leaned into Castiel’s arms. 

Castiel laughed softly, “In my natural habitat?” 

“Yes, exactly.” Mick nodded, nudging Castiel with his elbow. 

Castiel kissed Mick’s cheek then looked at him with a smile. “Are you trying to say I’m more at home here, among the birds and the flowers and the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea, hm?” He asked Mick with a wink. 

“How poetic.” Mick smiled up at Castiel, taking his hand. 

Castiel chuckled, “Yes, it was. Wasn’t it?” Mick laughed a little at him, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand. “More at home here than in Vienna, in all your glittering salons,” Castiel teased Mick, nudging him. Mick was quite the pampered Baron, might be why he felt so comfortable being more feminine. “Gossiping gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about to waltzes by Strauss I can’t even remember. Is that what you’re trying to say?” Castiel asked him teasingly. 

“More or less, yes.” Mick laughed a little, leaning into Castiel more as they walked. 

Castiel licked his lips then looked at him, cocking his eyebrow. “Now, whatever gave you that idea?” 

Mick laughed softly then looked out at the lake again, sighing happily. “I do like it here, Castiel.” He said happily. “It’s so lovely and peaceful. How can you leave it as often as you do?” He asked him. 

“Pretending to be madly active, I suppose.” Castiel shrugged then told him with a small smile at the corners of his lips. “Activity suggests a life filled with purpose.” 

Mick cocked an eyebrow then looked up at Castiel. “Could it be running away from memories?” He suggested. And damn, if he wasn’t on point. Castiel sighed and nodded at him begrudgingly. Besides Dean, at this point, Mick was the only one he had ever let talk back to him. 

“Or…” Castiel admitted, “Perhaps searching for a reason to stay.” He started to walk with Mick again, back up to the back porch of the house. 

Mick nodded, taking Cas’ hand yet again. “I hope that’s why you’ve been coming to Vienna so often.” He smiled, nudging his shoulder against Castiel’s affectionately. “Or were there other distractions there?” Mick asked innocently. 

“I’d hardly call you a mere distraction, dear.” Castiel teased, kissing his temple with a smile. 

Mick looked back at Castiel, “Well, what would you call me, Castiel?” He asked with a smile, leaning into his arms more. 

Castiel hummed softly as he looked at Mick in thought. “Lovely. Charming. Witty. Graceful. The perfect hostess.” Mick smiled, flattered. “And…. you’re gonna hate me for this…. In a way, my savior.” Castiel admitted to him. 

“Oh, how unromantic.” Mick rolled his eyes with a small laugh. 

Castiel gave Mick a small smile and walked closer to him. “I would be an ungrateful bitch if I didn’t tell you at least once that it was you who brought some meaning back into my life.” 

Mick smiled lovingly at Castiel before he turned away from him, starting to walk. “I am amusing, I suppose.” He shrugged then looked at Cas again. “And I do have the finest couturier in all of Vienna and the most glittering circle of friends.” Castiel took Mick’s hand as they walked together. “And I do give some rather gay parties.” In this context, Mick meant great parties. Although, he did invite a lot of gay men. 

“Oh, yes.” Castiel laughed softly. 

Mick shrugged with a smile, “But take that all away and you just have…. Wealthy, unattached little me searching just like you.” They were very similar yet so different. Mick loved having parties and other things like that while Castiel mostly liked to keep to himself. 

As Gabriel came out to the back porch, he looked over at his brother and the baron. “More strudel, Herr Novak?” A maid asked him. 

“How many have I had?” Gabriel asked her as he looked back at her, rubbing his stomach a little. He loved food. He thought it was one of life’s greatest pleasures, especially when he ate a lot of it. 

The maid chuckled, “Two.” 

“Make that an uneven three.” Gabriel said as he grabbed another one and put it on his plate. The maid chuckled again and nodded before she left to put the tray away. Castiel and Mick stepped up onto the stone porch with Gabriel. 

Castiel laughed a little as he looked at Gabe. He was now sitting down as he ate. “Still eating, Gabe? Must be unhappy.” He observed. 

“That marvelous mixed quartet I’ve been trying for months to steal away from Sol Hurok--” Gabriel started, a bit angry. 

Mick sat down next to Gabe, “What happened, dear?” 

Gabe looked at Mick and rolled his eyes, “Yesterday, Sascha Petrie stole them first.” He kept eating his strudel angrily. More frustrated than angry though. “If there’s one thing I hate, it’s a thief.” 

“Gabe, you really must try and learn to love yourself.” Castiel teased, winking at Gabriel. 

Gabe rolled his eyes at Cas and scoffed, “For this, I had to call Paris, Rome, and Stockholm!” He protested. 

“On Castiel’s telephone, of course?” Mick laughed softly. 

Although Castiel was a bit preoccupied with worrying about where the kids were. He couldn’t find them anywhere. So, where were they? 

Gabe shrugged, “How else could I afford it?” He sighed and looked around the house grounds. “Oh, I like rich people. I like the way they live. I like the way I live when I’m with them.” Gabe ate his strudel happily now. 

Mick put a cigarette to his lips and lit it as Cas looked around again. “I wonder where the children are.” He said aloud. 

“Obviously, they must have heard I was coming and went into hiding.” Mick joked, taking a small puff of his cigarette. 

Castiel sighed, “I was hoping they’d be here to welcome you.” He looked over at Gabe and told him, “Gabriel, do step out of character and try to be charming.” Cas patted Gabriel’s shoulder as he went to look for his children again. 

Gabe stood up and looked over at Mick as Castiel went inside the house. “Well?” 

“Well, what?” Mick rolled his eyes, blowing out the cigarette. 

Gabriel looked at Mick and sighed, “Have you made up Castiel’s mind yet? Do I hear wedding bells?” He crossed his arms as he looked at Mick. 

“Pealing madly.” Mick smirked as he walked to the other side of Gabriel. 

Gabe nodded and smiled at him. “Marvelous.” 

“But not necessarily for me.” Mick pursed his lips. Someone else was on Castiel’s mind and he wanted to find out who. 

Gabe frowned for a moment, “What?” 

“That is none of your business, Gabriel.” Mick sassed, crossing his arms as he fully put out his cigarette. “I’m terribly fond of Castiel and I will not have you toying with us.” He nudged Gabe and turned away from him. 

Gabe sat up on the stones that acted as a railing for the porch. “But I’m a child. I like toys.” He smirked. “So, tell me everything. Oh, c’mon, tell Gabe every teensy-weensy, intimate, disgusting detail.” 

“Well, let’s just say I have a feeling I may be here on approval.” Mick smiled and bumped his hips with Gabe. He hoped Castiel would eventually marry him, soon though. 

Gabriel nodded as he looked at him. “I approve of that. How can you miss?” 

“Far too easily.” Mick admitted, sighing. 

“If I know you, darling, and I do, you will find a way.” Gabriel smiled at him as Mick leaned against him. 

Mick shook his head. Of course, he could probably do it. But it may be hard. “Oh, he’s no ordinary man.” 

“No.” Gabe agreed, “He’s rich.” He joked. 

“When his wife died, she left him with terrible heartache.” Mick sounded sad for him. Castiel didn’t deserve that but he wouldn’t be able to stop that anyways. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “And when your husband died, he left you with a terrible fortune.” Of course, he loved his brother but him and Mick were so dramatic in his opinion. Perfect for each other. 

“Oh, Gabe, you really are a beast.” Mick laughed at him. 

Gabe took a breath as he looked at Mick. “You and Castiel are like family to me.” Although, Cas was his actual brother. “That’s why I want to see you two get married. We must keep all that lovely money in the family.” He teased, Mick giggling softly. 

Then Rolfe came over with his bike. He started throwing rocks at Krissy’s room window. He hoped Krissy was home. She barely ever wasn’t. 

Castiel came out of the house and spotted Rolfe throwing rocks at his house, going over to him. “What are you doing there?” He asked accusingly. 

That made Rolfe immediately stop. “Captain Novak! I was just looking for--” He sighed as he looked at the Captain. “I didn’t see-- I mean, I didn’t know you were--” Rolfe stammered nervously. He pursed his lips before he posed, “Heil Hitler!” 

Castiel’s anger flared for a moment then sighed, pursing his lips. Now, he was in silent anger. Hitler was a disgrace. Gabriel and Mick walked up next to Castiel, watching him and the boy. “Who are you?” The Captain asked Rolfe, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I have a telegram for Herr Novak.” Rolfe swallowed, going into his satchel to grab it. 

Gabe looked at Rolfe, “I’m Herr Novak.” He told him. 

“Yes, sir.” Rolfe nodded and walked up to them, going to give the telegram to Gabriel before Castiel grabbed it from Rolfe then gave it to Gabe. Rolfe looked at Castiel, mildly scared of him. 

Castiel told him with annoyance, “Alright, you’ve delivered your telegram. Now go away.” Rolfe swallowed before turning away to grab his bike and leave. Gabriel went to open his telegram, minding his own business. 

“Oh, Castiel, he’s just a boy.” Mick looked at Castiel and set his hand on top of his. 

Castiel pursed his lips and nodded, “Yes, and I’m just an Austrian.” He begrudgingly smiled at Mick for the moment. 

“What’s gonna happen is going to happen. Just make sure it doesn’t happen to you.” Gabe shrugged. His brother seemed so sensitive at times. 

And this was one of those times. “Gabriel! Don’t you ever say that again!” Mick looked at Gabe, surprised. He’d never heard Cas yell at anyone before. It was a bit scary. 

“You know I have no political convictions. Can I help it if other people do?” Gabriel shrugged, cocking his eyebrow at Castiel. 

Castiel nodded, grumbling, “Yes, you can help it!” The Germans were gonna take over Austria if no one did anything. And that’s what he hated, no one was really doing anything about it. It disgusted him. “You must help it.” 

Gabriel looked from Castiel to Mick before he walked off. It was no use in arguing with his brother. Mick looked at Castiel as he cocked his head, “Hello?” He asked softly. Castiel’s eyes were hard as he looked off in the distance, he smiled briefly at Mick. “You’re far away. Where are you?” Mick asked as he got closer to Castiel, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“In a world that’s disappearing, I’m afraid.” Castiel’s voice was still hard and his words were short. Even his stance was rigid. 

Mick looked at Castiel and frowned, “Is there any way I could bring you back to the world I’m in?” He asked him softly, rubbing his arm gently. Then they could hear the sound of children talking and laughing with each other. Castiel stood up straighter as he looked at the children whom the sound was coming from. 

The Captain’s children were on a boat, Dean rowing it back to the house. The kids were having fun which mattered so much to him. Some of them were even singing happily. 

Cas’ eyes widened, him and Mick going to the gate that opened to the lake. That’s when he realized that it was indeed his children in that boat. Castiel sighed and leaned against one of the gate’s pillars. The children then noticed their father standing there and stood up on the boat, “Father! Father!” 

“What? Is it your father?” Dean asked before he turned to look at Castiel. “Oh, Captain, you’re home…” He said unenthusiastically. Dean didn’t really like Castiel, but he knew the children absolutely loved him. Since they were all standing up on the boat, it started rocking back and forth to the point all of them fell off. 

Castiel’s eyes widened as he watched them then opened the gate, “Come out of that water at once!” He yelled at his children. They were still laughing and having fun though, Claire helped Gretl since she couldn’t swim yet. Mick rushed to be by Castiel. 

Dean was getting the boat to make sure it didn’t float away before he spotted Mick. That must be the Baron then. Mick stifled his laughter as he watched the children, Cas looking at him with a serious face. 

All the children got up, out of the lake, they all laughed and talked at once. The Captain grabbed his whistle from his pocket and blew it, the children immediately getting into their line. “Straight line!” Cas snarled, the kids stiffening. 

Dean sighed as he got up on the stone path. His hair was down on his head after falling in the water, usually it spiked up though. And all of them were soaked in their clothes. He looked at Mick and gave him a small smile before looking back at the Captain, disgust on his face. Castiel really was no fun. 

The Captain pulled off Claire’s hat. The one Dean made for her. Castiel went to stand to Mick now. “This is Baron Davies.” He told his kids, smiling thinly. The kids didn’t say anything back, scared. “And these are my children.” Castiel sighed, his jaw clenching. This was embarrassing, in his opinion. 

Mick smiled at them. He wasn’t mad or anything like that at them. He thought that would be fun to do. “How do you do?” The kids still didn’t stay anything. 

“Alright. Go inside. Dry off. Clean up. Change your clothes. Report back here.” Castiel ordered them. Now he really sounded like a drill sergeant. “Immediately!” And that made the children run inside to do as he said. Dean looked at Cas and shook his head, going to follow them. Cas really never let his children ever have fun and it disgusted him. 

“Mr. Winchester, you will stay here, please.” The Captain said to him, more like an order. And Dean didn’t do well with orders. But he sighed and turned back to the Captain. 

Mick pursed his lips before he looked at Castiel, “I, um, I should go see what Gabriel is up to.” He started to walk away to find Gabe again. 

Dean pursed his lips as he watched the Captain, pursing his lips a little. “Now, Mr. Winchester…” Castiel said, “I want a truthful answer from you.” Well, he was gonna get that anyways. 

“I wouldn’t like it any other way.” Dean sassed with a smirk, a hand on his hip. That seemed to make Castiel angrier. Or more frustrated with his feelings, he didn’t know. 

“Is it possible--or I could have just imagined it--Have my children, by any chance, been climbing trees today?” The Captain asked him, a remorseful smile on his face. 

Dean nodded at him, “Yes, Captain.” He had nothing to hide anyway, he was an open book to most and usually said what was on his mind. 

“I see.” Castiel nodded, pursing his lips out of discontent. “And where, may I ask, did these, um…” He held up Claire’s hat and looked at it, distaste in his eyes. 

“Play clothes.” Dean finished for the Captain. 

The Captain cocked his head, “Oh, is that what you call these?” He asked. 

“I made them. From the curtains that used to hang in my bedroom.” Dean admitted proudly. Obviously, the Captain didn’t like them but Dean was quite proud of how the clothes turned out. 

Castiel lowered the cloth and cocked his head again at Dean. “Curtains?” 

“They still had plenty of wear left.” Dean told him, nodding at him. “The children have been everywhere in them.” He smiled. 

Castiel’s jar dropped for a moment before he walked closer to Dean. “Are you telling me that my children have been roaming around Salzburg dressed up nothing but old curtains?” He asked, frustrated. 

“Yes! Although they have the other clothes I made them too. But they had a fuck ton of fun in them.” Dean smiled at the Captain, nodding at him. Now, Dean swearing in front of Castiel, he did not expect. 

The Captain shook his head, “They have uniforms.” He growled. 

“Straightjackets, if you ask me.” Dean told Castiel, standing his ground. Castiel wasn’t used to people doing that, usually they did what he told them when he told them. 

“I didn’t.” Castiel rolled his eyes as he started to walk away from Dean. 

“Children cannot do the things they’re supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes.” Dean argued back at Castiel, turning to him. NOw this was making him angry. They were children for crying out loud! They should be able to act like it! 

Castiel shrugged, “I haven’t heard them complain yet.” 

“Well, they wouldn’t dare!” Dean started to yell at Castiel now. “They love you too much! They fear you even more!” 

Castiel looked at Dean again and shook his head. “You will not discuss my children in this manner.” 

“You act like they’re not even your children! So, you’ve got to hear it from someone. You’re never home long enough--” Dean started. He wanted to help these kids and if it started with knocking some sense into the idiot of a father they have, then so be it. 

Castiel raised his voice, “I said I don’t want to hear any more from you--” 

“I know you don’t, but you’ve got to!” Dean growled. That made Castiel stop for a moment and look at him, narrowing his eyes. “Now, take Krissy-” 

“You won’t say one word about Kristen.” Castiel told Dean firmly. 

“One of these days, you’re gonna wake up and find out she’s a woman. You won’t even know her. And Jack, he’s a boy, but he wants to be a man just like you! And there’s no one to show him how!” Dean told him desperately. 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare tell me about my son!” It was honestly like he barely knew them. Because it was all true. 

“Brigitta could tell you about him, if you’d only give her the chance to get close to you. She notices everything. And Kurt, he pretends he’s tough not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside.” Dean said quickly. 

Castiel sighed, “That will do.” 

Dean was still fuming and wasn’t gonna stop until he got everything off his mind. “The way you do all of them. Claire, I don’t know about, but someone has to find out about her!” 

“I said that will do!” Castiel talked over him. 

“And the little ones just want to be loved. Please, Captain, love them, love them all.” Dean said desperately, tearing up a little. Damn, did this remind him of his old home…. Castiel looked surprised at Dean. He hasn’t seen another man tear up like him before. “I am not finished yet, Captain.” Dean told him anyways. 

Castiel sighed before he walked off and looked back at Dean. “Oh, yes you are, Captain--” Dean chuckled a little when Cas said that. Castiel pursed his lips before correcting himself, “Sir. Now, you will pack your things this minute and return to the abbey.” Dean blinked at Cas and huffed. 

Then the two heard singing. “What’s that?” Castiel asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“It’s singing. The children.” Dean told him softly, biting his lip. “I taught them something to sing for the Baron.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened before he looked back at the house. “The children…” He repeated in a whisper before he quickly walked into his house. 

He slowed down as he realized what song it was. “My heart wants to beat like the wings of the bird that rise from the lake to the trees.” It was beautiful. Castiel watched from the door frame of the living room. Mick and Gabriel were listening to the kids. “My heart wants to sigh like the chime that flies from a church on a breeze.” Cas’ face softened as he watched his children, love glittering in his eyes for them. 

“To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls,” Castiel hummed a little along to the song, his head swaying as he did so. “Over stones on its way, on its way. To sing through the night…” 

Cas sang softly along with them then walked into the room, singing louder, “Like a lark who is learning to pray. I go to the hills when my heart is lonely….” The children stopped singing as they watched their father, surprised. 

Hell, even Mick and Gabriel were. “I know I will hear what I’ve heard before. My heart will be blessed with the sound of music.” Dean walked up to hear them and he smiled softly. “And I’ll sing…. once more.” Castiel smiled at his children as they finished singing together, the children’s faces surprised. 

Castiel pursed his lips before he stepped closer to his children before they all hugged him happily. He hugged them too, smiling. He finally felt happier. Not only because of Mick but because of his children. 

Dean watched them with a gentle look in his eyes before he looked down at his hands and sighed. Perhaps he argued with Cas a little too hard. Gretl then gave some white flowers to Mick, smiling at him. 

“Edelweiss.” Mick observed and smiled back at Gretl. He hugged Gretl and looked over at Castiel. “You never told me how enchanting your children are.” Cas smiled back at Mick before he looked around for Dean, he backed away from the doorframe and began to go up the stairs to pack his things. 

Castiel pursed his lips before he said to his children, “Don’t go away.” He walked to follow Dean. “Winchester. I… behaved badly.” He felt suddenly nervous as he talked to him. “I apologize.” 

“Apology accepted.” Dean whispered, “But it is my fault too. I’m far too outspoken.” He nodded, sighing. Sometimes it was good but other times it was bad. 

Castiel looked up at Dean. “You were right though. I don’t know my children.” He stepped closer to be by Dean, even though the other man was on the stairs and he wasn’t. 

“There’s still time, Captain. Hell, there will always be time to do so. You just have to try.” Dean told the Captain, nodding at him with a sorrowful smile. 

Castiel looked up at him with mild adoration in his eyes. “You brought music back into the house. I’d forgotten.” How great it sounded from how good it felt to listen to it. 

Dean pursed his lips before walking up a few stairs. “Winchester.” The Captain said quickly. “I want you to stay. I-uh-ask you to stay.” He said softly. 

“If I could be of any help-” 

“You have already. More than you know….” Castiel whispered to Dean.


End file.
